


Adrenaline

by Redpandaxredpanda



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpandaxredpanda/pseuds/Redpandaxredpanda
Summary: My head was killing me and I was drunk, really drunk but it wasn't a surprise when I sobered up after finding someone being murdered by a blond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know if I will be continuing this because I am very busy. :( if review are positive I'll definitely add more chapters!

It was finally spring break I counted every painful hour, minute second during school. When the bell rang it was music to my ears. Yesterday Mabel told me about a party that would happen tonight that both of us should attend. I don't really enjoy parties but I thought.  
'what's the worst thing that could happen?'   
That was I one thing I would regret my whole life.

The party wasn't any fun. Drunk idiots everywhere trying to impress girls and even dumber girls falling for the drunks but what else can you expect from a party. After a few cups of alcohol I lost sight of Mabel I texted her that I would head home. The one difference between me and the other drunks is I don't turn into an idiot when drunk. I decided to walk home instead of drive, which was a smart idea considering I could barely walk straight.

Turning another corner of the street it soon became dark the street lights were the only source of light. I could still hear the music of the party. Being drunk didn't help my eye sight either. I took out my phone to check the time. Glancing at my phone it was almost midnight. I couldn't help but think if I was a girl I would totally be raped. Even though I wasn't a girl being alone at night is never a good decision. Turning another corner I hear a faint choking sound.  
I paused for a moment and I heard it again.  
I started walking again quicker.

A different sound came I couldn't place it but the sound started getting louder I was getting closer not further from the sound.  
The sound stop but replaced with... laughter? No more like giggling. I could tell the sound was coming from the alleyway in front of me. My brain was telling me to turn back and run but the alcohol was saying  
"look! you know you want to."   
You're right a quick peek never hurt anyone. I kept telling myself as I crept towards the alleyway.

I peeked behind a building to find a blond smiling blood all over his shirt, face and hands. Holding a knife... I suddenly remembered what the sound I couldn't place was someone being cut with a knife. The blond held the knife up repetitively stabbing a dead corpse, who eyes looked drained and dead.   
I was petrified. My feet seemed glued to the floor. I kept telling myself.  
"Run, run, run as fast as you can."  
The blond looked up for a moment making direct eye contact with me.  
Fuck.  
I suddenly got motivation to run and all the adrenaline in my body rushed up.  
Don't look back I kept telling myself over and over again. I ran over to a park and found a bush to jump into. The branches were digging into my stomach I tried to catch my breath. I looked around the area scanning the surrounding area. I didn't see anyone around. I took a sigh of relief as a laid in the bush. Heaviness took over my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> When dipper comes back from spring break guess to transfers to his school.


End file.
